Shadow meets the Z Warriors
by chancellorxaeonx7
Summary: This is a prequel series to ShadowIsAwesome14's "Shadow meets Equestria girls" series. When a new threat emerges in Shadow's world, and Sonic is busy somewhere else, he is the only one to defeat it. However he soon finds that the only way to defeat it is to get some help from another universe, and who else than the greatest martial artist in the world, Goku?
1. Eggman escapes

"Blast it, he got away... again" said Shadow as Dr. Eggman escaped into his warship, the Egg carrier.

Rouge and Omega catch up. "Darn. Omega, see if you can hit it's engines"

Omega pointed his cannon "Yes sir" He replied as his cannon fired missiles.

Rouge replied "That's ma'am to you E-123"

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Shadow yelled at the grey chaos emerald

Rouge turned to Shadow "What's wrong Shadow?" she said

"Either I'm out of power, or this emerald is a fake!"

Rouge thought "Eggman must have the real emerald". Just then, Rouge's communicator started beeping. Rouge picked up "This is Agent Rouge speaking" she said.

"This is the Commander speaking, I need team Dark to return to base, Immediately. This is top priority. Abandon your mission."

Rouge replied "Yes sir, roger that". "I wonder what that could be" she said to Shadow.

"Well then, I guess we better get going, we can't follow Eggman, he has escaped my senses". Shadow pulls out a Green emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. Rouge, Shadow, and Omega were teleported to base.


	2. A New Threat

"So you are all probably wondering what this is all about" Said the Commander. "Well I will show you" he said as a hologram came on behind him.

"What is that thing?" asked Shadow, looking at the entity on the Holographic screen.

"What you are looking at, is some sort of black hole, which appears to have some life in it." said the commander.

"How does a Black Hole have life? And how do you know it's a Black Hole?" asked Rouge?

A Scientists responds "What ever this thing is, whenever it crosses paths with a solar system, Soon after, the solar system disappears. And our scanners are detecting a density incredibly massive. But the thing is, we've been looking into some Soleanna Folklore, and they speak of a God of Destruction, a black hole that would one day destroy our world. The Soleanna Doomsday prophecy is supposed to happen in less than a week."

"Don't tell you believe in all that balony, I mean just look at their Solaris story. They said Solaris is supposed to destroy the universe years ago, and I'm pretty sure we're st..."

"This black hole has taken a sharp turn towards our Solar System, it will be arriving on the same day the Doomsday Prophecy said it will take place, in less than a week." interrupted the Commander.

"So our world is in danger?" asked Shadow.

"It would seem so. Our scanners indicate that the Centauri system is now being ripped apart. We don't have much time left. We need your chaos abilities to defeat it before it enters our Solar System." said the Commander.

"Can't Sonic do this?" wondered Shadow.

Commander responded "No, he is currently occupied with the Freedom Fighter on Moebus, Hunting down an escaped convict called.."

"Scourge?" Shadow interrupted.

Not surprised, the Commander responded "Yes, apparently he and Fiona escaped from the Zone prison two weeks ago."

"Alright, well we have 6 out the 7 emeralds, I think that will do, right Rouge?"

"I don't know about this Shadow, That 7th emerald really will make a difference." replied Rouge.

"Well we don't have time to find him right now, do we?" Shadow said, as he began to absorb the emerald's power. "I'm going after that thing now. Omega, search which way do I go to find the Centauri System"

"Shadow wait, maybe Eggman would be willing to give up the emerald if it means saving..."

"Target found, 1.3 parsecs away, sector B5D4" Omega said.

"Thank you Omega" Shadow turns to Rouge "Why would Eggman care about this planet? He once even destroyed it."

"Yes, but he also needs a planet to rule over, right?" replied Rouge.

"If he can't rule this planet, he'll just move to another Zone, now if you will excuse me, I must be going" said Shadow.

"Just be safe Shadow" said Rouge.

"I will Rouge" said Shadow, taking off to face the enemy.

"I just wish my sister would have a little more faith, after all, I am the Ultimate life Form." thought Shadow, passing Mars.


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

"Galick Gun... FIRE!" Yelled Vegeta

"No! I'm gonna lose!" Said Goku

"I've finally won! I have finally defeated Kakarott! Muahahaha" laughed Vegeta, putting down his controller.

"Hay guys, can you keep it down? We're trying to play a sophisticated game of chess" says Gohan.

"More like boring game of chess..." groaned Trunks.

"Gohan, isn't it time we learned something more... interesting?" Said Goten.

"Well I need someone to practice with" replied Gohan "Hay dad, Vegeta, would any of you like to..."

"Two words. Hell. No." Interrupted the Sayain Prince, just before taking off.

"Well I would but..." Were Goku's last words before instant transmissioning away.

"Well that was close..." sighed Vegeta.

"You got that right Vegeta... hey Vegeta, what happened to this city?"

Standing before the two Sayains were the remains of West City.

"Maybe that Galick Gun I fired was real..." wondered Vegeta

"Hello there, my old chimpanzee friends..." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey... I shave every week." Protested Goku

"Quiet you clown, it's Frieza!" Yelled Vegeta.

"I see you remember me Vegeta, it's been quite a while." Snickered Frieza.

"How are you here Frieza?!" Asked Goku.

"Well you could say... all hell broke loose, and here WE are" answered Frieza.

"What do you mean WE?!" Asked Vegeta.

"Well hello old friends" said Cell.

"Oh great, don't tell those Ginyu geeks are here too.." groaned Vegeta

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Guldo!"

"Recoooooome!"

"And together we are..." They said together.

"Oh you got to be kidding me... they are here too?!" Complained Vegeta.

"The Jeice force!" Yelled Jeice alone.

"Hey, I thought we were going to be the Burter Battalion!" Said Burter.

"No, we were going to be the Recoome Rangers!" Said Recoome.

"Oh well, at least it's entertaining to watch them argue" said Vegeta

"Says who?!" Replied Jeice.

"Recoome says so!" Yelled Recoome.

"I thought we were going to be the Guldo..." Guldo said before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Said Jeice, Burter, and Recoome.

"Oh will you quit complaining and help us fight?!" Groaned Frieza.

"Oh jeez, this is like that nightmare I had about some creature called Jamemba opening the portal from the deadzone to Earth" said Goku.

"Quiet you. Alright let's see who gets the most kills in the next... 10 seconds"

"Oh I don't think so.." said Frieza while creating his Supernova death ball.

"Alright Vegeta ready? 3... 2... 1..."

"Zero" yelled a voice.

Suddenly, the warriors of the dead were being attacked by spears of energy.

"Every man for himself!" Yelled Burter, flying away

"And that's why you are not fit to lead this team" said Jeice.

"So... how many points was that?" Said the voice.

"Who... are you..." said Goku.

"I'm Shadow... Shadow the hedgehog" declared the voice.


	4. Gates of Darkness

"Bit on the short side for warrrior" said Vegeta.

"I was going to say the same thing about you" snickered Shadow.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?!" Roared Vegeta.

"Easy Vegeta, he's obviously an ally. Besides, I'm sure the fans would just love two anti-heroes to become friends." Said Goku.

"Uh Goku, do you mind NOT breaking the fourth wall?" said the Handsome Narrator.

"F*CK THE FOURTH WALL!" said Vegeta and Shadow.

The handsome narrator sighs in defeat.

"So any Shadow, where are you from?" Asked Goku.

"Well I don't remember much, except I came here from a planet known as Mobius Prime. I don't know why I was sent here... but I always thought I had some sort of mission" replied Shadow.

"And if you don't mind me asking... HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT FRIEZA, HIS FATHER, CELL, AND THE GAYNU FORCE ALL AT ONCE?!" asked Vegeta.

"Meh, I've taken on beings who are far stronger. Don't tell me they are hard for you" joked Shadow

"Actually, we've beaten them all in the past pretty easily, especially the Jeice force... Recoome Rangers... Burter's Battalion?" said Goku.

"Gaynu force" replied Vegeta.

"What's wrong with those geeks anyway? With their awkward poses.." asked Shadow.

"They used to have a Captain named... Ginyu" said Goku, remembering his encounter on Namek. "So he had the ability to switch bodies, so we turned him into a frog".

"Well that makes sense... I guess?" said Shadow, a bit confused. "So can any of you tell me where the hell I am?"

"You are in West City, on planet Earth." replied Goku.

"Ahhh... wait Earth? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"DAD! We heard what happened!" Yelled Gohan, flying in.

"Oh great, don't tell me we're playing chess..." groaned Vegeta

"No we 'took care' of that dad" snickered Trunks.

"That's my boy!" said Vegeta Proudly.

"Yea, thanks alot Trunks..." said an annoyed Gohan "but is anyone a little concerned about that portal in the sky connecting Earth and Hell?"

To be continued...


	5. Scourge, the King of Nothing

_Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and the Zone Cop Zonic were on the tail of two of the most wanted Mobian criminals known as Scourge the Evil Hedgehog and Fiona Fox._

_"_Scourge, put your hands up, we have you surrounded" yelled Zonic.

"Oh please, you think a couple of dweebs are going to stop the mighty Scourge? I took over Moebus with my own bare hands, you guys are nothing compared to me!" Declared Scourge.

"And now, you are the king of nothing" joked Amy

"SCREW YOU! C'mon babe, let's get those dirt bags!" Yelled Scourge.

"Right, this will be fun.." said Fiona.

"Not this time Scourge my ol' pal" said Sonic, beginning his Sonic Spin Dash.

"This time you will be coming with us, Scourge" declared Zonic the Zone Cop.

_Scourge and Sonic clash with their spin dash, causing the Sonic Boom to knock the other's back._

"Is that all you got? Might as well give up Scourge!" said Sonic.

"Ha, you think you got the advantage? I'll crush you! CHAOS BOOST!" yelled Scourge holding out his Chaos Emerald.

"How... did you get a chaos emerald?! They're guarded by G.U.N.!" said Zonic.

"Oh, it's easy if you know the right people... let's just say I got it from an old friend.." said Scourge. "So if we're all done, let's get this over with. CHAOS BLAST!"

"Everyone get down! Yelled Sonic.

"Bye bye losers. C'mon babe, we're leaving. Chaos Control!" said Scourge before teleporting away.

"Well that was a failure... at least I found this sign... it says Fourth Wall" said Knuckles, holding the sign.

"Knuckles, put that back before Sonic decides to talk to the real world" said Tails.

"Hey guys, wanna play SONIC 06?!" said Sonic.

"NO!" yelled everyone.


	6. The Big Race: Goku vs Shadow

**Sorry for being so late on this last chapter, it's just that I've been busy with other things. Also, Captain Minecraft's next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully...**

* * *

_2 days after the incident in West City, Goku, Vegeta, and our Ultimate Life Form friend were catching up at Bulma's house. Goku was overeating as usual, even though the doctor said if he ate any more, he'd have a heart attack. But of course, when you are a Super Sayain God, you don't listen to your doctor. Am I right? _

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Goku, staring at Shadow's plate.

"Uhh..." says Shadow, before swallowing it whole, just to annoy Goku. "Already did"

"Well jeez, I'm just a bit hungry" replied Goku, a bit annoyed.

"You eat way too much. It's not healthy, and normally I'd approve of you not being healthy, but we're eating too!" Yelled Vegeta, swallowing his plate full, to avoid anyone, specifically a certain Super Sayain to eat from his plate.

"So how fast are you Goku?" Asked Shadow.

"Oh, I don't know, about 91 qui... how do I pronounce it?" Said Goku, confused when trying to remember.

"Quintillion, idiot" snapped Vegeta.

"Yea what he said, 91 quantillion Miles per hour" said Goku.

Vegeta facepalms

"Cool... why don't we race then?" Asked Shadow.

Goku usually gets challenged to battle, so being challenged to a race was new to him. "Oh sure, why not?" He replied.

* * *

"Alright Goku, you ready?" Inquired the Ultimate Life Form.

"I was born ready" responded the Sayain.

Both racers were in position. Vegeta began to signal his big bang attack.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Yelled the Prince. A microsecond later, it exploded in mid air.

That was the signal

The race had begun.

Both Goku and Shadow took off, immediately breaking the light barrier. Goku and Shadow circled the planet hundreds of times a second, before taking off to Mars.

"Remind me, where are we going?" Asked Goku.

"We're just going to circle the Solar System a few times" said Shadow.

Both racers fly past Pluto, before beginning to loop around the solar system. Shadow was in the lead

Suddenly, Goku began to glow. He was transforming into a Super Sayain.

Goku zoomed past Shadow at full speed.

"I don't believe it..." said Shadow in shock. "Does this world have chaos emeralds too?"

Goku was far ahead, and began to fly home.

Shadow decides to resort to the 6 chaos emeralds he had. He transforms into Super Shadow, and chases after Goku at even faster speeds.

Goku was only an inch away from the finish line, when Shadow came in. Just them, they both pass the finish line at the exact same time.

"Well that was fun" said Goku.

"Hold on a second. For a moment, you went Super. How does that work?" Shadow asked.

"What do you mean?" Responded Goku.

"In my world, we need to have the chaos emeralds to do that" says Shadow

"Well around here, all sayains can do that" Goku replied.

"Right..." said Shadow.

Just then everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger bro. Cliffhanger. **

**It hurts.**


End file.
